1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cleaning devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of adapters for adapting a cleaning head assembly such as a sponge mop head assembly to a wide variety of handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, cleaning devices such as brooms, squeegees, dust mop, sweepers, swifters etc. are well known in the art. These cleaning devices are usually manufactured with handles on them. The problem with prior art cleaning devices is that when the handle breaks, the cleaning device is usually thrown away. Another problem with prior art cleaning devices is that when the cleaning head is worn out, the entire cleaning device is thrown away. A further problem with prior art cleaning devices is that the cleaning head is not universal, which means that the cleaning head is not adaptable to other types of handles.
It is desirable to provide a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a sponge mop head assembly having a universal adapter for adapting to a wide variety of conventional handles. It is also desirable to provide a sponge mop head assembly having a universal adapter with the capability of rapidly changing to different type handles.
The present invention is a universal adapter for adapting a sponge mop head assembly to a wide variety of conventional mop handles.
The universal adapter includes a hollow body which slidably receives the sponge mop head assembly. The adapter has four different attachment mechanisms located on top of the hollow body for removably attaching four different types of mop handles. The first attachment mechanism of the adapter has two opposing bendable walls, wherein each bendable wall has an aperture for securely receiving a tongue and groove type mechanism of one of the plurality of mop handles. The second attachment mechanism of the adapter further has a central hook catch section for securely receiving a hook type mechanism of one of the plurality of mop handles. The third attachment mechanism of the adapter has a plurality of opposing engagement means for slidably receiving a slidable type mechanism of one of the plurality of mop handles. The fourth attachment mechanism of the adapter has a central threaded opening for securely receiving a threadable type mechanism of one of the plurality of mop handles.
The universal adapter along with the sponge mop head assembly can accommodate a plurality of mop handles to form a complete cleaning apparatus which includes a sponge mop head and one of the plurality of mop handles.
The sponge mop head assembly includes a plastic brace which retains a sponge mop head for cleaning a surface. The plastic brace has an attachment means for operative attachment in a simple manner to the universal adapter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter for adapting a sponge mop head assembly to a wide variety of conventional mop handles.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter to be used in conjunction with a sponge mop head assembly with the capability of changing to different types of conventional mop handles.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter that can be attached to a wide variety of surfaces.
It is a further object of the preset invention to provide a universal adapter that is easily detachable or attachable.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter which is not easily dislodged, but can be easily removable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a universal adapter that is easily manufactured.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.